Demons Talk Too Much
by KirigakureHeiress
Summary: What starts out as a simple report randomly turns into an agonizing lesson of Japanese culture, taught by none other than the worlds biggest otaku, Mephisto Pheles. Shura must find a way out of her current predicament, but it could just lead to even more trouble than she expected.


The exorcists attention drifted in and out as her current superior spewed gibberish of his curent fetish, all things otaku. How the conversation turned from a boring report to an annoyingly painful rant was beyond her. So there she sat, listening to the never silent Mephisto Pheles.

Suddenly a pair of gloved fingers snapped her back into attention, "Its incredibly rude to ignore someone while their talking." Shura just rolled her eyes and commented calmly, "I'm sorry, you lost me at exploding penguins and making miracles." He chided her, scolding her as if she were some five year old. "Now now Miss Kirigakure, its common for someone to get confused in all this information. I"ll take my time explaining it, in full detail~"

The word, 'ass' was all she thought as he spoke, completely annoyed by his pompous attitude.

For the next half hour Shura had been trying to think of ways to get him to shut up, and each time she thought she had one it fell to pieces. Currently he was going over shipping wars between characters, saying how the slightest mention in the manga/anime was like a tidal wave for the fans. She suddenly thought of punching him, but all that would do is cause more work for her. No, the knight was trying her best to think of the easiest way out of there, and she knew it was probably staring her in the face. Like literally, Mephisto was staring directly at her with this smug smirk on his face.

That face, she hated that face, always wanting to just punch him for the way he taunted her. His words of course were not as he continued ranting on and on about his manga collection.

It was like watching water boil for him, enjoying every second of her just sitting there trying to escape, because she always tried so hard to piss him off and right now he was the one pissing her off. Though as he switched topics he was completely surprised as the exorcist suddenly reached over on the couch and grabbed him.

Shura had had enough, so what did she do? She grabbed him, with the intention of punching him in the face, but in her fury had pulled him too hard as they suddenly found themselves in an chaste kiss.

The air around them grew tense for a brief second before the demon prince had taken the initiative to fully lock his lips with hers. Though of course Shura would have none of that, and in one swift motion she stomped on his foot and tried to back away, but thou who hath started it must finish it. Or something like that as the chairman pulled her back in, his arm already snaked around her waist. In a low and playful manner he replied, "Where do you think your going?" Shivers raced down her spine and she was already regretting her choice in actions. "Away from you, ya annoying ass," she retorted, glaring daggers up at him as she struggled to get free.

A small chuckle escaped his lips as he spoke, "Shura, dont start something you can't finish~" As much as she wanted to yell at him she was cut off before she could react, his lips finding hers again. Being the gentleman he was, the kiss started out modest, but quickly grew passionate as his fangs brushed against her pink lips. She gasped as he continued to tease her, the smirk ever so evident on his face as he pulled her closer, rubbing her shoulder with his free hand while the other drifted to the back of her head.

The world around the exorcist was becoming a blur, but she snapped back into reality as he pulled away quickly. At first she was confused, and slightly dissapointed, but when his office door suddenly opened she made a hasty attempted of seperating the distance between them as Mephisto stood up. When Shura glanced back at the intruder she quickly spun back around for the knight in shinning armor, or devil in disguise, was none other than Arthur.

She made a disgusted face and Mephisto smirked at her reaction, "Arthur! I didn't know the Paladin was coming to visit me! Whats the most powerful exorcist doing at the Japan branch if you don't mind me asking?"

Arthur replied calmly, "Oh nothing really, just wanted to see how my favorite demon is doing." Obvious sarcasm is so fricken obvious, why it even made Shura snicker but thats when the paladin notticed Mephisto was not alone.

"Kirigakure, I didn't know you were here."

She inwardly cursed as she got up, casually making her way to the door, "I was actualy just leaving~"

But before she could get past Mephisto he had grabbed her by the collar of her jacket. "Not on my watch, you still need to finish your report," he chided, trying his best not to smirk.

Arthur smirked though, "Slacking on the job huh Shura? If you weren't so persistent on getting drunk you may have beaten me for the rank of paladin, maybe." Shura was pretty much steaming by now, trying to reach over and strangle Arthur while Mephisto held her back.

After a few more minutes of taunting the paladin finally left, leaving the two of them to their silence. Shura tried again to squirm free but Mephisto's grip on the jacket didn't lessen. "So, umm... can I leave now?" she asked, putting on the puppy dog eyes.

"No."

A long whine escaped her lips, but she suddenly tensed up as hot breath tickled her ear. "Besides, I'm not done showing you my collection~" he murmured seductively, pulling her jacket off as he kissed from her jawline, down her neck, and stopping at her collarbone, nibbling softly with his fangs. "Shall we get started?~"

This was going to be a long night.


End file.
